Forum:Clubs
Ever since I broadcasted something on the 28Clicks club, people went crazy with things such as "29 Clicks club," "28ClicksClub2," "28Clicks Club 3," and the "Resident Evil Series Club." Do you think we should have articles about these or not? (MLNO has an article, why don't these have them?) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should only delete the pages IF they are not hosted on a person's page. People are just trying to find ways to help themselves and others get clicks. 17:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with hosting a Club homepage under your userpage's wing. What I'm talking about is making articles (not hosted under userpage) that provide INFORMATION about these clubs (for example, a short article that says "the 28Clicks Club is a secret club") to ensure that MLNWiki has a complete flow of information. MLNO and the 28Clicks Club are equally real, and, as MLNO has an article, we should at least have a short article about these clubs. However, we should ensure that there's proof that these clubs exist in the first place, to ensure that people aren't just finding stupid ways to obtain clicks and items or to come up with excuses for their oh-so-wonderful dupe accounts. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :A clubs page then, but only with real Clubs...? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, separate articles that contain a little bit of information about each club. For example, a legible 28Clicks Club article would be: The 28Clicks Club is a top-secret MLN club founded by mathman97, Bookwormy95, and jaredandbill. An illegible article would be: Need clicks? Join the 28Clicks club! ::You get it. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but are the clubs that big to have a whole article on them? Just wondering. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, they still should be mentioned for completeness. This wiki mentions every last item in MLN, no matter how important or not, right? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::MLNTeam doesn't have an article... 'Nor most of the MLN Forums... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Feel free to laugh, but why don't we make articles for them? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The sheer amount of MLN related forums that opened up after MLNTips closed. =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, we're going off on a tangent here. So, you being the one and only active admin, what is your verdict on this whole Club business? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Let's start off with a big page full of clubs, 'k? Then, if one gains popularity and becomes bigger, they can be added as pages maybe... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) So are we allowed to have clubs? 16:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks good. Also, LegoManiac, would you maybe mind adding that to a signature page, it's much easier =) -- 18:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC)What are you talking about? I just want to make a club. 18:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to make a club, it has to exist before being added to List of MLN Clubs. Sorry, you have to start the club and it has to have enough members to be considered substantial. 19:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. 19:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC)